the_family_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kane
Appearance Kane had short light brown hair prior to Season 4, but grew it out afterwards. He's white and has blue eyes. As a gargoyle, he has medium length blue-ish grey hair, big wings, eyes are normally blue, but change with mood (red for anger and steel grey for bored, tired, or depressed), vampire-like fangs and sharp teeth, and a long devil-like tail. In Season 1, Kane wore black jeans, a black T-Shirt, his black combat boots, and a black and grey beret. In Season 2, Kane wore a modified, black and red USG Ishimura Engeering suit. For the majority of Season 3, Kane wore a German Officer-styled outfit, alternating between a matching officer's cap, and a personal, very worn down cap, which he's had for many years. He was also periodically shown to have a white, Russian GP-5 gasmask, and some times some other models. In his appearances in Season 4, his old beat-up cap makes a return, as well as his signature boots. He generally wears black cargo pants, or BDUs. He's also shown to wear a black, long-sleeve shirt. He's also wearing his Dog Tags from Season 2. His hair has grown to short-medium, as opposed to the near-buzz cut style hair from the past. In Season 5, Kane moves somewhat away from the more militaristic stylings in past seasons. His black combat boots however, remain. As well as his age-old cap. He wears a black t-shirt with a 'splattered' skull, which is mostly on the left side of the shirt. He also wears blue denim jeans, and a grey-ish camoflauge vest. Hanging from the right side of the vest is a dog-tag styled necklace, with skulls on the front and "Affliction" stylized on the back. He is also wearing a black para-cord bracelet on his left arm, and an Iron Cross ring on his left middle finger. Given certain situations, he was also shown with his GP-5 gasmask. On rare ocassions, a black beanie may be in place of his cap, as well. Personality Kane is serious most of the time, but has laughs often based on violence on others or other things. He doesn't like dealing with BS and will hit someone because of it. The only time he ever tears up is over family and friends when it's death related. He's known not to care about things in general unless it directly affects him. Has trouble deciding whether to shoot first and ask questions later, or the other way. As such, often questions them at gun point. It takes a lot of stress, but something like betrayal will cause him to crack and go mentally insane (not violently, surprsingly). He never goes anywhere without his gun Abby (a gift from Skully) and at least one Monster (the energy drink); he's addicted to those. Although he WILL allow it from close friends and relatives, he's not one for mushy moments and being hugged. The more emotional someone is (based on the reasoning), the longer he allows. He's protective of Skully, but only if someone attacks him; he's usually right there with Skully doing dangerous and stupid things. Plus, since Skully is his only close family, he views him as most important. He's weapon-obsessed; no amount of weapons is too much. If there's a weapon he doesn't have, he wants it. He's also trigger happy; unless ammo is an issue, he shoots as much as he wants.